


To love a God

by spiritdust



Category: Death Note
Genre: AU where Light really did love Misa, F/M, Fluff, Light isn't handcuffed to L, No Angst, Takes place around the middle of Yotsuba arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritdust/pseuds/spiritdust
Summary: I recently got into Death Note and I really loved the relationship of these two, even if it is onesided in canon. So I decided to write this ;w; Please forgive any grammar and/or spelling mistakes ahh.





	To love a God

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got into Death Note and I really loved the relationship of these two, even if it is onesided in canon. So I decided to write this ;w; Please forgive any grammar and/or spelling mistakes ahh.

Misa groans and rubs her tired eyes. She had just come back from a long filming shoot and was no doubt exhausted. After thanking Matsuba for escorting her, she rushed up the stairs to her designated room, fumbling in her purse for the key. After unlocking the door and closing it swiftly behind her, she kicked off her high heels and hung her sweater on the hook nearby.

The carpet feels soft and warm under her feet. This place feels very familiar to Misa, it makes her feel at home, a feeling that is both new and exciting to her. She yawns again, and switches on the lights, a soft golden glow casting itself over the furniture and little belongings Misa had.

She looks out into the city, despite the arguments they got into, Light, Ryuzaki, and the rest of the policemen felt like family to her. After losing her parents years ago, Misa became a wandering soul. Unsure of where to go, nobody to call a friend, she grew lonelier and lonelier with each passing year. Light had been a godsend to her, she loved him from the bottom of her heart, and she knew that he felt the same towards her. Leaning against the window frame, she begins to wonder what her life would be like without him.

Saddened by this thought, Misa shakes her head, and decides to make her way to her bedroom. The costume for the movie shoot sagged heavy on her, and she was eager to change into her comfortable pajamas. Placing her purse on the nightstand, she leans down and flicks on the light. To her surprise, she sees Light’s sleeping form on her bed, a pile of papers next to his head and a laptop pushed higher up by the pillows. Misa just stands there, staring at him. He looked so peaceful asleep, his fluffy brown hair was a mess, pieces sticking out in every direction. Misa smiles, she wants nothing more than to help him get to bed but first she has to rid herself of this dress.

Silently as she can, she scurries to her closet and quickly exchanges her dress for her pink pajama shirt and shorts. Softly, she closes the door and turns around to see Light standing in front of her.

“I missed you..” he mumbles before leaning in to kiss her neck.

Misa smiles as she leans up to wrap her arms around his waist, “I missed you too, my love.”

Light pulls away and gives Misa a sleepy grin, the one he gives her when he’s about to do something. She feels him playfully tug her to their bed and she sits herself on his lap.

Continuing to kiss her neck he whispers,“I know the others are watching, but to be quite honest, I don’t care anymore. I missed you so much, Misa.”

She sighs, and gently holds his face in her hands. His lips feel warm against hers, he tastes like sunshine and sugar. She feels at home in his arms, so safe and at ease.

“I know, Light, I missed you too. I hate it when we work late, because it’s more time away from you,” she murmurs, kissing his cheek.

“I hope you know that…” Light kisses her, leaning back against the pillows, bringing Misa with him, not once breaking the kiss.

Her cheeks flush red, she knows the others can see them, she knows she’s practically straddling him, but a louder part of her just doesn’t care.

“I hope you know that..I love you,” he finished. Misa’s eyes grow wide. She feels that her chest could burst. She’s wanted so long to tell him those words herself, and now here they were. Finally confessing the feelings to each other they had hidden for so long.

“I love you too, Light. More than anything.”

She doesn’t hold back her kisses now, and tangles her fingers in his messy dark hair. He sighs against her mouth and pulls her close to his chest. She feels solid on top of him, the one thing he trusts and feels familiar is Misa. Despite his fuzzy memories, Misa is the one clear thing in his mind.

She traces his jawline in kisses, slow and soft and gentle. Light’s hand wanders under her tshirt as he traces circles on her smooth skin. He can hear her sigh at his touch and he loves how he can make her melt with such small movements.

Misa kisses Light’s neck, gently sucking as she goes, not enough to leave a mark, but just enough so that he knows he’s hers. She places her hands on his chest and kisses him deeply on the mouth one last time.

He pulls away, brushing her cheek with his hand, “it’s late…we should try to get some rest.”

She’s breathing heavy now, her heartbeat pounding so loud in her chest she swears he could hear it. “Yes, you’re right,” she replies, shifting herself to lay beside him.

Light leans over and clicks the light off. Pulling the blankets above both of them, he gently lays her next to him as he gets them both wrapped in the covers.

His brown eyes sparkle in the dim light that pours in through their windows. Misa reaches out to brush a piece of hair behind his ear, her touch lingering just a bit longer. To her surprise, Light takes her hand in his, bringing it up to her lips to place a soft kiss on each finger.

Goodnight, Misa,” he replies, pulling her in to his chest.

His fingers softly play with her hair, and Misa lays her head against Light’s chest. It’s a comforting silence between them, the only noises are the whirring of cars and his heartbeat. Usually it’s Misa who falls asleep first, but today Light had quickly beaten her to it. She smiles, and cuddles more into his chest. This is what happiness must feel like..she thinks to herself as she too, falls into a deep sleep.


End file.
